By my side
by Kyle Hiwatari
Summary: KANKURO X TEMARI


Un one-shot. Kankuro x Temari. Espero les guste. Dedicado a mi ángel, aunque jamás sepa de mí.

* * *

**BY YOUR SIDE**

Una noche calurosa. Temari no puede dormir, siente como el calor se acumula tanto en la habitación como en su cuerpo, hace ya tanto tiempo que no siente la piel de un chico que su propio organismo comienza a exigirle un poco de atención.

Pero desde la ruptura con el distraído chico de Konoha no se siente con ánimos de conocer a alguien nuevo, no quiere una relación sentimental que terminará siendo una molestia. Sin embargo al ser la hermana del Kazekage tiene una imagen y reputación que cuidar.

Se levanta de su cama, el calor es más que insoportable. Mira el cielo, por la hora se supone que no debería haber nadie despierto en casa. Sin embargo toma sus bragas y su brassiere y se viste con ellos. Se pone encima una bata y sale de su dormitorio.

La chica rubia odia esas noches de verano en la aldea de la arena, son tan calurosas que toda la casa pareciera un horno, toda la casa a excepción de la terraza del último piso, la cual pertenece a su hermano, Kankuro se vio algo listo al elegir esa zona para convertirla en su guarida. Nadie en la aldea, ni el mismo Gaara suben a ese piso. El chico castaño es extremadamente celoso con su territorio, pero Temari es una chica temeraria que desconoce el significado de la palabra miedo o prudencia.

Sube las escaleras, entra a la terraza, acomoda una almohada en el sillón, y se recuesta, sin darse cuenta que ha hecho algo de ruido en subir al último piso. Al poco tiempo una sombra se queda atrás del mueble en el que descansa la rubia, de pronto siente la presencia del recién llegado.

-¿qué haces aquí Temari?-

La rubia siente un escalofrío recorrer toda la longitud de su columna vertebral, no solo es la ronca voz de su hermano y el estado de su propio cuerpo, el marionetista despide un aroma intoxicante y delicioso. A pesar de estar ya oscuro, intercambian miradas.

-tengo calor y no puedo dormir.-

Recorre con cautela el atuendo de la rubia al tiempo que disfruta su respuesta. El chico adora la manera de ser tan directa de su hermana. Quizás puede negarle la entrada a su espacio a todo el mundo, pero a ella jamás. Hay algo en ella que le fascina, mezcla de su manera de comportarse tan adulta y maternal y a la vez dura y un poco arrogante.

-bien, solo hazte a un lado-

Temari se recorre un poco para que él se siente junto, pero él la empuja y se acomoda en sus piernas, lo cual estremece a la rubia e intenta ocultar su reacción incorporándose y aparentando molestia.

-me das calor Kankuro-

El chico la mira desde abajo.

-no lo creo, me acabo de bañar, mi piel debe estar fría-

Y al tiempo que la deja sin argumentos roza su rodilla con su mano, comprobándole que efectivamente, la piel del castaño está fría.

La chica se sonroja y otro escalofrío la acaricia. El marionetista se ríe. Obviamente su acción ha sido intencional. La rubia sonríe maliciosamente, se da cuenta fácilmente de que no es la única en esa terraza que siente calor entre sus piernas. Pero no quiere ser ella la primera en admitirlo. Abre un poco su bata, dejando sus pechos semidescubiertos. El chico mira hacia arriba y observa extasiado el descaro de la rubia, quien no se inmuta ni un instante.

-aun así, tengo calor-

Kankuro mira aquel magnifico espectáculo, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Y jala sutilmente la bata de su hermana, denotando picardía en sus palabras

-ya veo, ¿porque no te quitas esto entonces?-

Temari sonríe complacida, puede sentir su cuerpo vibrar de deliciosa desesperación, pero intentara contenerse, hasta conseguir que su hermano sea quien tome la iniciativa. Pone una cara seria y luego le guiña un ojo.

-porque eres un niño-

El orgullo del chico es herido levemente. Pero con el guiño de la rubia todo queda expreso. Así que se levanta hasta quedar frente a ella coloca su frente en la de ella y con una mano toma el rostro de su hermana.

-no lo soy. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-

Con el delicioso tono áspero del ojinegro Temari acerca su rostro más al de su hermano, casi rozando sus labios y se inclina un poco sin tocarlo, respondiéndole con otra pregunta, en un tono bastante sensual.

-¿cómo lo harías?-

Kankuro la besa con algo de salvajismo, uniendo sus labios e introduciendo su lengua en ella, evitando con su mano que ella detenga el beso. Susurrando mientras la besa.

-apagando el enorme deseo que te consume hermana, como hacía antes-

Temari sonríe, se abraza al cuello del marionetista. Desde que ella andaba con el chico de Konoha habían suspendido aquellas sesiones que ambos disfrutaban. También mientras el salía con chicas de la aldea. Pero había algo que hacía a ambos anhelar el contacto con el otro.

El castaño desliza sus manos hasta llegar al borde de la bata, jugando y desesperando a su hermana, torturándose un poco con tal de hacer un poco más larga la noche. Pero ante el escultural cuerpo de su hermana pronto se ve obligado a deshacerse de aquella prenda. Unen sus labios en otro beso igual de apasionado, el miembro del marionetista comienza a despertar, mientras él se desviste, Temari recorre con sus manos ansiosas el torso de su hermano. Aquella piel tostada despertaba sus instintos de una manera única. El calor en su cuerpo es aún latente,

pero ahora es diferente.

-nunca usas ropa interior-

-no le veo caso, siempre estorba-

-me encantas hermanito-

El castaño solo sonríe cómplice y se incorpora, al tiempo que le extiende una mano.

-ven, vamos a mi habitación.-

La rubia toma la mano del ojinegro y se levanta del sillón, Kankuro aprovecha la oportunidad para observar el cuerpo que tanto anhela poseer nuevamente; los hombros firmes, los consistentes pechos, la esbelta cintura, el perfecto abdomen, sus piernas suaves , aquellas caderas que lo enloquecían, Temari era sin duda la chica que encajaba con la palabra perfección.

Ella por su parte observa a su hermano; su espalda y trasero firmes, sus brazos y piernas fuertes, abdomen marcado, un miembro grande y despierto. Kankuro reunía los requisitos para describir a un hombre más que atractivo, más que apuesto.

Sin tardar mucho, ambos entran a la habitación del castaño, al cruzar la puerta Temari percibe un aroma con el que recuerda muchos momentos al lado del chico que aún sostiene su mano, no puede evitar sentir una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo por la emoción, aprieta la mano de su hermano, quien comprende el gesto y la besa. Cierran la puerta tras de sí. Se sientan al borde de la cama y el levemente la empuja hasta recuesta a la rubia y el queda encima. Ella desabrocha su sostén y se despoja de él, guía las manos de su hermano hasta sus pechos, Kankuro hábilmente acaricia a la chica quien se estremece y gime un poco, estando tan cerca, ella puede sentir la dura erección de su hermano contra su ahora húmeda ropa interior, restregándose contra su cuerpo. Mientras ella se distrae con el trasero del chico y besa ardientemente su cuello, provocándole sonoros gemidos. El baja las bragas de su hermana, y con su dedo delinea su sensible entrada, Temari siente que no puede más, y abre las piernas instintivamente. Para su sorpresa, Kankuro

pone su rostro a la altura de su cadera, y repite la caricia con su lengua, succionando, lamiendo, mientras con sus manos no cesa de acariciar las largas piernas de su hermana. Temari llega al orgasmo, tensa sus piernas, energía pura recorre su cuerpo, pero está ansiosa, desea sentir a su hermano entrar en su cuerpo, quiere que hacer a Kankuro suyo de nuevo. Su interior está listo para recibir el palpitante miembro del chico, ella necesita tenerlo dentro otra vez.

-Kankuro, por favor-

El chico asiente y abre las piernas de Temari, se coloca y no sin antes darle un beso la penetra de una sola vez, la rubia se aferra a las sábanas y de su boca escapa un gemido de dolor, aprieta sus labios mientras se acostumbra, Kankuro entra y sale de Temari, al principio con una velocidad moderada, la incrementa gradualmente pero con sus gemidos la ojiverde pide más, cierra un poco sus piernas, aprisionando levemente a su hermano, este cierra sus ojos, las contracciones dentro del cuerpo de su hermana lo están volviendo loco.

Temari consigue quedar ella sobre él, tomando el control de la situación, aplica su propio ritmo, mueve sus caderas en círculos, mientras el disfruta del desquiciante movimiento, y aprisiona en sus manos los pechos de su hermana, tratándolos con algo de rudeza, ella gime por la acción poco delicada, el mueve sus caderas penetrándola más a fondo, un gemido algo ronco sale de ella,

-...me encanta escuchar que lo disfrutas Temari... -

Kankuro muerde sus labios, la sensación está por hacerlo venirse,

-no tienes que controlarte, no te contengas...-

del chico escapan numerosos gemidos acompañados de una respiración cada vez más agitada, ella se abraza a él al llegar al segundo orgasmo, el castaño incrementa la velocidad de las penetraciones, hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, poco a poco se detiene y la estrecha contra sí.

Ambos hermanos permaneces unos minutos abrazados sin decir nada, Temari se recuesta a un lado

- como siempre, ha estado genial-

-lo sé. Eres más que perfecta-

Temari deposita un beso en la frente de su hermano, vuelve a acostarse se acomoda en sus brazos. Mientras el acaricia su espalda

-también tu Kankuro-

Permanecieron callados hasta que el chico rompió el silencio

-llevo tiempo buscando una chica como tu...que me haga reír, que me satisfaga como solo tú lo haces... pero parece que eres única... ¿sabes que yo jamás te dañaría verdad? que estaré siempre que me necesites, que nunca me alejaría de ti, no importa que pase hermana... yo siempre estaré ahí...-

No hubo respuesta, Kankuro buscó el rostro de la rubia, quien ya se hallaba dormida. El castaño la abrazó y se quedó dormido.

* * *

_No era amor, tampoco era lujuria... era una necesidad que tenían el uno del otro..._

_No podía ser amor... porque no debían enamorarse... a fin de cuentas, eran los hermanos del Kazekage, y ambos lo comprendían. Aunque no pudieran hacer mucho por evitarlo._


End file.
